


Deseo de Libertad

by LizzaRade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: Trabajo originalmente publicado en Fanficslandia.





	Deseo de Libertad

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo originalmente publicado en Fanficslandia.

Suena la alarma. La rutina volvía a comenzar para mí, estando entre estas cuatro paredes y una pequeña ventanilla que dejaba ver un rayo de luz. En mi “aposento” había un absoluto silencio, y sin ningún otro pokémon a mi alrededor, sólo me conformaba con mis monólogos internos. Siempre con la misma pregunta...  
  


_“¿Quién soy?”_

  
Mi entrecejo se arrugaba cada vez que pensaba en esas cosas. Mi nombre era Mewtwo... Mew-two... ni siquiera era un nombre, sino una nomenclatura. Pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que pude acostumbrarme a él, mi recordatorio de la criatura antinatural que soy, que nunca seré un pokémon normal.  
  
Nuevamente, el rayo de luz irrumpió mi visión, sintiendo como algo extraño rozaba mi piel y me refrescaba del calor que estaba haciendo... Creo que se llamaba viento. Mis patas se movieron sin que lo ordenara y se apoyaron para hacerme ver mejor el  _mundo exterior_. Mis ojos tardan un poco en acostumbrarse, pero el lugar era precioso: A lo lejos había un montículo de tierra enorme, y un lienzo de color azul con manchas blancas adornaba el lugar junto a unas criaturas con alas.  
  
Tragué para lubricar mi garganta, maravillada por el paisaje que veía por vez primera. La alarma volvió a sonar.  
  
A regañadientes volví a mi posición inicial, suspirando rendida al tener que volver a mi rutina de experimentos. Los humanos entraron y me pusieron artefactos para mantenerme a raya. Ellos me llevaron a la sala...  
  
Me posicioné en el centro como siempre hacía mientras unas máquinas me rodeaban y la electricidad atravesaba mi cuerpo. Gritaba en vano, a los humanos no les importaba, yo sólo era su muñeco de pruebas, alguien desechable si no tenían éxito.  
  
Mi mente se puso en blanco... solo escuchando una explosión que al parecer fue causado por mis poderes...  
  
Cuando pude volver en sí, el rayo de luz ya no era un pequeño halo, sino algo mucho más grande. El aire ya no era el mismo, mucho más limpio, sin olor a alcohol ni a medicamentos extraños. Y mis patas ya no sentían el cemento, sino algo suave y verde, mis oídos detectaban un canto, posiblemente de las criaturas con alas que vi horas atrás. Yo... ¿era libre? ¿Había destruido el lugar que me torturaba? No pude evitar sonreír ante lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Sí... finalmente había escapado de ese infierno que se hacía pasar por mi hogar, un mundo exterior ahora me invitaba a explorarlo, descubrir quién era y por qué había nacido en este mundo.  
  
Con mis poderes, me alejé del lugar, esperando ya no volver jamás a esa rutina...  
  
Yo soy Mewtwo. Y mi deseo de libertad era una realidad.


End file.
